Noahpak: The Invasion
Description The first of its kind, NOAHPAK is a mod for Super 3D Noah’s Ark by AstroCreep using the ECWolf engine. This mod features new enemies, 15 new levels, new music and visual features such as differing flats, light levels, oversized sprites and much more. Story It was a very rough few days for Noah. Tending to all of those anxious animals was starting to wear down on him. After building himself a pimp new pad, Noah was ready to take a very well deserved nap. However, just as he was about to doze off, he hears a strange noise in the distance... Suddenly! A light! Right over the mountains and getting closer! Before Noah knows it, bright beams fill his house and yard! Before long the entire yard is infested with ugly weird looking beings!!!!! They seem to be wearing some strange metallic clothing, and are carrying mysterious magical weapons...Noah is appalled!!!! What is this blasphemy!!!! God cursed the planet with the flood to rid the world of monstrosities such as these!!!! This has to be the work of the Devil. Suddenly, one pops up outside the window!!!! Startled, Noah grabs the first thing he can - a handful of animal feed! He desperatley throws it in its ugly face. Surprisingly, it melts away and the creature bolts into the distance! Noah now knows what he must do. Armed with his slingshot, he is not going to let any evil creature take advantage of this clean slate of a world!!! This is God's world and as God's soldier it is upon Noah to rid the world of these weird beings and finally get that gosh-darned nap!!!! Description This monstrosity is a mod for Super 3D Noah's Ark,the first of its kind. Enhanced with new enemies, weapons, and lots of other fun stuff! This mod started out as a simple level mod for S3DNA and slowly morphed into this slightly fucked up adventure about Noah cleansing the Earth of evil blasphemous sheep-fucking aliens! The point of this game is to rid your poorly-planned, over-sized house (It was built from the remnants of the Ark, you know...why do you think there are no ruins? Duh) of aliens, and then infiltrate their ship to destroy the remaining invasion forces! However, the animals from the ark haven't moved far from where the ark landed yet, and they are pretty freaked out by all this invasion stuff, so you must feed them to distract them from this anarchy! The Invaders These are a few of the ugly bastards that have come to rain on God's parade. The only thing these creatures will understand is a deadly handful of corrosive feed! Grunt - These little green shits are the main invasion force, aka bullet bait. They carry laser rifles, and have no problems zapping you out of the picture to rape this world of resources! Captain - These seem to be the commanders on the battlefield. They are much bigger and faster than their underlings, and have heavy duty laser cannons ready to blast you to smithereens! Troll - Bioengineered by the invaders, these things live only to eat. To make things worse, they puke up plasma balls. Joy. Bloboid - A native species of the invaders' home planet. These things could be the worst thing to ever be spawned in the deepest bowels of the universe. Ugly, smelly green piles of flesh eating snot. The worst part is, they split into two smaller Bloboids when they are killed! The only way to destroy them is to keep smashing them until they are liquid piles of goo! Alien Overlord - These things are the planners of the attack. They weren't expecting heavy resistance, so not many of the master race came along for this trip, but the ones who did are the most battle hardened warriors this side of the Milky Way! Not only are they heavily trained, but they also wield heavy weapons that pummel you with a barrage of laser balls! These guys guard key areas of the ship. New Weapons Laser Rifle - The aliens wield a strange weapon. It seems that it was designed for nothing except destruction. When fired, it shoots a strange red glowing light that smites anything in its path! Not near as awesome as God's power, but for Noah, it may be the best chance he has against growing numbers of aliens! Self recharges and has a stun setting, so you can zap the animals asleep! Laser Cannon - This looks like a much more powerful weapon. Shoots massive balls of bright energy. These babies can take out an Overlord in just a few shots! However, it seems that not many of these are around... Other Shit * Enhanced movement and graphics. Your weapon bobs! The levels have brightness levels! Even simulated outdoor areas! Far out! * Music from various 90's video games! * Giorgio Tsoukalos boasting how he told us so! Credits Alien Sprites from Corridor 7 by Capstone Software Alien Sounds from Blake Stone (JAM Software/Apogee) and Chex Quest (Digital Café) Laser Rifle sprites from Astrostein (PC) - originally by Laz Rojas, converted by Bruce Ryder Tech sprites from Astrostein (PC) originally by Laz Rojas, converted by Bruce Ryder Laser Cannon sprites from Blake Stone by JAM Productions and Apogee Software Extra walls and floors from Blake Stone by JAM Productions and Apogee Software Trees from WolfenDoom by Laz Rojas, except for the little tree, which is from the Tech Demo by Executor. Prisoners originally by Ian Summerfield, adapted and edited by AstroCreep Extra Music from Zombies Ate My Neighbors, After Burner II, Super Metroid, Battletoads and Double Dragon, Earthworm Jim, Contra III, and Mortal Kombat (Sega Genesis) All levels by AstroCreep (Sam Feichter) Sheep gore by AstroCreep, all other gore from Brutal Doom (not sure of original source) Sheep Easter Egg by AstroCreep Utilities used - MS Paint, Photoshop CS6, SLADE, WDC, Speedway Coffee, strawberry Crush, Killian's, and Reese's minis Music Tracklist aftmu.ogg - "After Burner" 2nd mission music from "After Burner II" by Sega bddstag1.ogg - Level 1 music from "Battletoads and Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team" by RARE bddstag2.ogg - Level 2 music from "Battletoads and Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team" by RARE brinstar.ogg - "Upper Brinstar(Green Jungle)" from "Super Metroid" by Nintendo contra1.ogg - "Ground Zero" from "Contra III: The Alien Wars" by Konami drtongue.ogg - "Dr Tongue's Castle of Terror" from "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" by LucasArts junkcity.ogg - "New Junk City" from "Earthworm Jim" by Shiny Entertainment maridia.ogg - "Maridia (2nd)" from "Super Metroid" by Nintendo norfair.ogg - "Upper Norfair" from "Super Metroid" by Nintendo pyramid.ogg - "Pyramid of Fear" from "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" by LucasArts tentacle.ogg - "Mars Needs Cheerleaders" from "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" by LucasArts thepit.ogg - "The Pit (Arcade)" from "Mortal Kombat" by Midway zombie.ogg - "Zombie Panic" from "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" by LucasArts evening.ogg - "Evening of the Undead" from "Zombies Ate My Neighbors" by LucasArts Links * ModDB Page https://www.moddb.com/mods/noahpak * Youtube videos: AstroCreep Category:Mods Category:2016 mods Category:ECWolf mods Category:Super 3D Noah's Ark